1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tandem stroller, and more particularly to a foldable tandem stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,017, 6,843,498, 6,267,406, 5,417,449, and 4,542,915 disclose tandem strollers, each of which includes front and rear seats for supporting two children, respectively, such that the children face forwardly. To provide comfort to the child seated on the rear seat, the distance between the front and rear seats must be relatively large. As a result, the total length of the stroller in a front-to-rear direction is increased.